


Oh No

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Some characters out of Character, also side markjin, but its short, just a lil bit, like not really theyre hinted, okay maybe a little angst, technical crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae keeps on calling Mark daddy and someone gave Coco caffeine</p><p>(aka yj and coco switch bodies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my homie mjbm from tumblr

Youngjae woke up with a jolt. His eyes opened and he immediately noticed something was wrong. For starters, he distinctly remembered going to sleep on his bed… not the couch.

He blinked a bit, waking himself up more, and there was definitely something wrong. The couch was way bigger than it should be…

He finally figured it out, though, once he got up.

“What the hell!” He yelled, but only heard himself bark.

He looked at his hands-turned-paws and started screaming, er, barking.

He jumped down and ran to his room. The door was closed so he started scratching at it until he could hear someone coming to the door. It opened to a giant and annoyed looking Jaebum.

“Coco-ya what do you want!?” Jaebum whisper-yelled as he scooped Youngjae up into his arms and started walking to the living room.

Youngjae tried to say something, tell him he wasn't Coco, but again it only came out in barks. He whimpered as Jaebum covered his face with his now _big ass_ hand.

“Christ Coco, you’ll wake the entire building. Let me get changed first,” He said and dropped Youngjae, “You stay.” And with that, he left for the room again.

Next thing Youngjae knew, Jaebum was back and getting the leash they use to walk Co- oh.

“I don't need to use the bathroom you idiot!!!” Youngjae barked, but Jaebum just rolled his eyes, completely ignorant to the situation, and said something about patience.

\---

Mark woke up to a large mass making impact onto his body. He 'oof'ed and looked to the source of his sudden awakening.

"Youngjae?" He breathed out questioningly, both groggy and pained.

"Daddy! daddy! Wake up I'm hungry! Daddy wake up!" He all but squealed and Mark just looked at him.

_What the hell does he mean 'daddy'?_

Mark just sighed though and pushed the younger off him.

"Don't call me that. That's weird... and you can get food yourself." He stated and took his phone, checking the time. It was like 6 in the morning. He sighed again. Today was supposed to be a nice, calm day off... it was way too early for this... whatever _this_ was.

"I always call you daddy though." Youngjae pouted, but then smiled brightly and literally jumped on Mark, making the latter yell out in surprise.

"YOUNGJAE!"

"Yes daddy?" He asked innocently from on top of his now super perplexed hyung.

"YOUNGJAE WHA-" He yelled again, but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

A disgruntled Yugyeom was standing there, looking annoyed. He raised an eyebrow at their position, but then just put his hands on his hips.

"If you don't mind, Bambam and me- along with the rest of the city- would like to get some sleep today. So if you two could be less loud, we'd appreciate it _**much**_."

And before Mark could say anything, the tall boy slammed the door.

Mark sighed and, once again, pushed Youngjae off, but the other just jumped back to him. 

So much for relaxing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk just the second chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best  
> a little longer than i wanted  
> mark's out of character i think idk

Jaebum didn't expect _this_ when he got back from walking Coco- which was utter hell by the way. 

Coco had woken him at god knows when and Jaebum spent what seemed like an hour just standing there, waiting in the cold for Coco to do her stuff. But Coco had just jumped around, barked up the neighborhood, and scratched at his legs! And she didn't even pee!

When he got back to the dorm, he was both freezing and just a little pissed. He let the now calm Coco off her leash, but instead of running off like usual, she just stayed by his side. She followed him like a shadow and he couldn't ignore her little whines, even though he tried.

“I don't like you today, Coco.” He said and picked her up.

As he was passing the kitchen, he heard voices coming from inside. It was still pretty early, so he didn't expect the rest of them to be awake. Hm.

He entered and saw Jackson and Jinyoung talking against the counters with mugs in their hands. They stopped instantly when Jaebum came in, though, and hit him with looks he couldn't tell what meant.

“What’s up?” He asked, though he had a few different questions in mind.

“Look for yourself, hyung. They’re in his room.” Jinyoung said quick and bitter, motioning to Jackson with his eyes.

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed at the younger and something along the lines of ‘Who spit in your coffee’ ran through his head. But he decided against voicing it for he probably was no better at the moment, still a bit bristled by his earlier escapade with the little shit currently in his arms.

“They? Is everyone else awake too?”

“No. But _they’re_ the reason we are.”

“I think Yugyeom and Bam are still out, though.” Jackson added, having been unusually quiet during the two’s exchange. But Jaebum’s mind was on who ‘they’ were. Mark and Youngjae? They were the only two who weren’t accounted for.

But what could they have done? They both were practically the most easy going people on earth, so how could they have put Jinyoung off so much?

He didn't get it until he got to Mark and Jackson’s room. And when he did, he got it well. He froze at the doorway and just _looked_. He felt Coco move around suddenly, but ignored her, letting her drop to the ground softly, to take in the sight.

His Youn- er- Youngjae was lying down on Mark’s bed.  
With Mark.

The vocal had his head resting on Mark’s shoulder and both of his arms wrapped around him. In turn, Mark had one hand sifting through his hair and the other holding his phone. Both of them were still in their pajamas, hair still messed up, looking as though they were still asleep. The only difference was that Mark was scrolling on his phone and Youngjae was just looking at Mark with eyes Jaebum hadn’t seen before.

And Jaebum didn't like it.

Even though he probably had the most skinship with Youngjae (he liked to tell himself), the sight of him wrapped around Mark made his skin crawl. He now understood why Jinyoung looked ready to kill.

 

\---

 

“This is new.” Mark heard the previously unnoticed Jaebum state and looked to him quickly.

“Yeah..” He agreed awkwardly and felt Youngjae hold onto him tighter.

The boy hugging him, though wasn't actually Youngjae but Coco. After calming him down this morning, Mark was able to get the gist of the situation- although he was still confused as hell. Apparently Coco and Youngjae had switched bodies, and as Coco’s only acting guardian at the time, she had went to him and now he was in the middle of this.

He was fine with helping his babies with their little predicament, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Jaebum. He knew how gone Jaebum was for Youngjae- everyone did- and everyone also knew about how possessive the leader got about Youngjae. Well, almost everyone.

Mark could tell from his guarded expression that he wasn't enjoying what he was seeing. Mark let his hand fall out of Youngjae’s hair and gave him a look when he whined quietly. This was definitely not the time to give Jaebum any ideas. Hopefully Youngjae will be able to stick to the rules they went over a few minutes ago. Number 1 being ‘no calling me daddy’.

“Why is he standing there, daddy?” He heard Youngjae ask in a whisper and it took all of his strength not to face palm. Thankfully, Jaebum didn't hear what he said- or he just didn't show that he did. Only raising an eyebrow in question when Mark shooshed the younger.

“He’s not feeling well. Might get a sore throat if he talks too much.” He came up with, which seemed to be enough to distract Jaebum, whose expression filled with concern.

“Don't worry, though. I got him today. You should get some rest, Jaebum.”

Jaebum looked as though he was going to object, but took another look at Youngjae and just sighed. He nodded curtly to Mark, not meeting his eyes. Mark knew what was in them though and couldn't help but roll his eyes at Jaebum’s retreating back.

 

\---

 

Youngjae felt as though he aged at least 5 years while listening to Mark and Jaebum’s conversation. But he was successful in staying calm during it.

At first he was ready to scream out, again. This time because he was literally wrapped around Mark’s body. And he looked way to content doing so.

Once Jaebum left, which was super awkward, he ran and jumped onto the bed, startling Mark, who apparently hadn’t seen him. Mark was fast to calm, though, and gave him a _look_. A hand fell on his head and Mark was petting him and even though it felt good, he was having none of that right now.

Although feeling both childish and unusual, Youngjae nipped at Mark’s hand with a growl. But instead of retreating his offending appendage, Mark grabbed Youngjae’s small body and set him on his lap.

Youngjae didn't enjoy being manhandled and tried to bite Mark again. This was not what he needed right now.

“Aish Youngjae I swear to god you better stop that.” Mark chuckled when Youngjae finally got his index finger in his mouth.

He dropped it instantly and looked as incredulously at Mark as a puppy could. Mark only chuckled again.

“Daddy! Why are you playing with not me?!” Youngjae heard himself say and froze.

_‘daddy’?_

_What the literal hell?_

“How did you get yourself like this, Youngjae?” Mark asked him, brining him from himself.

Youngjae knew full well that Mark knew full well that Youngjae couldn't tell him in a way he could understand, so Youngjae just bit him again.

“Christ Youngjae, chill.” He said and shook Youngjae’s head with the victimized hand.

“How am I supposed to know what happened, hyung?! I just woke up like this! I don't know how to fix it!” He gave in, but couldn't finish because Mark silenced him with a hand.

“Forget I asked, jeez. You don't have to bark.” Mark sighed. “I don't know what to do either. I’ve been looking it up for the past 30 minutes and so far, nothing has come up.”

Youngjae whined, which made Mark smile for some reason.

“I guess you have to stay like this for a while.” He laughed.

Youngjae whined again and tried once more to bite Mark.

“Ya, you have it better than me! You don’t have a puppy version of me following you around and calling you daddy, now do you?”

Youngjae looked away and again was lifted up to be face to face with Mark.

“Look on the bright side. You can go follow Jaebum around without embarrassing yourself.” Mark suggested with a wiggle to his eyebrows and laughed when Youngjae’s ears involuntarily perked.

 

Youngjae left the room to find Jaebum after leaving Mark with a few more bite marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i love my italics  
> ps yay finally got to a computer  
> also pls tell me im pretty 
> 
> next chapter'll be out by the end of the week maybe i'll try my best bc i probably love you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just JB being butthurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is a mess  
> i was suddenly hit by "should i do this or that" and i couldnt decide so this chapter happened to fill in time oops

So far, for Jaebum at least, today had been shit. And it was still morning.

First it was Coco, and now it was Mark! He loved Mark as much as the next guy, really, but he knew full well that Mark knew full well that he didn’t enjoy it when someone other than him was being touchy with Youngjae.

That probably came out wrong.

Anyway- Jaebum wasn't happy and didn't want to deal with anything anymore. He was headed to his room with a frown. Even though Mark seemed to understand his... emotions... toward Youngjae, he allowed himself to snuggle with him! Jaebum didn't want to blame Mark, didn't want to get mad at Mark, but he couldn't help the anger boiling inside of his chest. He could punch a wall. He _wanted_ to punch a wall.

He was about to, too. But was stopped by a little ball of fluff running between his legs.

He looked down at the small puppy and noticed her looking right back at him. She whimpered as though she knew what was going on in his head and he felt his heart swell. Coco really was too cute- not as cute as Youngjae of course, but still pretty damn cute.

“You’re lucky I like you.” He told her and closed the door to his room behind both of them. He flopped down onto his bed deciding to take his anger out in a more pacifistic way. He turned to Coco when she jumped up next to him.

“Coco-ya, come here.” He told the puppy, but picked her up himself and sat her on his lap. Usually Coco would try to run away or start to struggle, so he was surprised when she not only laid down willingly, but also _snuggled_ closer to him.

Jaebum couldn't help but smile despite his hot blood.

“Today sucks, Coco.” He stated tiredly and ran a hand across Coco’s soft fur. Coco didn't respond much, just looked at him, but Jaebum didn't care. If he was going to talk about his feelings, he was going to do it now, no matter whom to.

“You wouldn't understand. You don't have any mutts in your life yet- other than Jackson I guess.” He chuckled at his own joke and repositioned himself so that he was lying back onto the pillows, barely propped up, but enough to watch Coco as he pet her.

“You have it good. You don't have to worry about getting a job or making money or getting a boyfriend. I hate you Coco, you hear me?” He mused and ruffled the top of Coco’s head, earning a soft growl. He smiled again. Spending time with Coco actually was making him feel somewhat better.

“Coco-ya I’m going to tell you a little secret, okay? It’s why I’m so mad right now, but you better not tell your daddies or else I’ll shave you.” He said seriously, deciding that it was now or never.

Jaebum had never told anyone directly that he was in love with Youngjae, ever. And he never really had to. But, for some reason, right now he felt the need to get it off his chest. It was probably because of what he saw earlier. Maybe if he validated it with himself first, if he talked about it with another living being, then he could talk about it with the others.

Definitely not Youngjae, though. It would be the end of the world if he heard this.

The problem was, though, he couldn't get the right words out. He started with a strangled noise, sighed, and tried again.

"So... you know your dad, Youngjae, right? Oh of course you do. Umm... Okay so Youngjae... No um... Well... What I'm saying- what I'm trying to say is... ugh.."

He looked down at Coco and suddenly felt stupid for even doing this. He was talking to a dog. About his feeling nonetheless! He flushed with embarrassment and frowned, annoyed by himself. 

“You know what? To hell with this. Coco listen up, I’m in love with your dad and I hate it so much. I hate him so much, Coco.” Coco looked startled, probably because of his suddenly strong voice. He almost stopped to feel bad for her, but left that as an afterthought and went full-on rant mode.

“You wouldn't understand. Everyday for months I’ve been trying to get him to notice my feelings, but that damn brat doesn't even seem effected! He spends time with me, yeah, but he just doesn't _get it_. He's probably not even... Like me. I’ve probably spent all this time after him for nothing. He’ll probably find some girl and live a happy life and leave me to be miserable. It's not fair. 

“I hate him so much. He’s too good for me, too good for all of us. His voice is better than mine and he is way too handsome. Literally everything about him is perfect. Why does he have to be so perfect?

“Why do I want to be with him all day? Why am I always jealous of the others? Everything he does makes me either want to kiss him or punch him and I don't know what to do now. If he doesn't like me, then why doesn't he stop me? Why does he let me hold him? Does he even know what limits are? I can’t take this anymore. I just want him to be mine, right now, but right now he’s busy messing around with Mark! Coco, this is such crap." He rambled, his voice low enough so that the others wouldn't hear him but loud enough to show his red anguish. 

Coco seemed to understand, or at least that's what Jaebum wanted to see. She nuzzled him but he didn't feel better this time. 

He let out a long sigh and rest his head back, quickly feeling the urge to go back to bed. He felt emotionally exhausted, even though he had only spoken for a few minutes. 

He pulled the nearest blanket over him and Coco, receiving a whine of surprise, and closed his eyes. 

He can think about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it was so shiort wow  
> lol this sucked probably but im an indecisive child and cant make up my mind  
> help me
> 
> anyway, next chapter aleady has been started and im trying to be funny in it so pls wait for me lmao  
> im going to wrap this up soon so there'll be another chapter or two idk i want to start on my other ones


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Youngjae get too comfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like 20 years im sorry  
> this chapter was written in like 3 hours im sorry i didnt know what to do so im sorry this is crap i just needed to update

Youngjae was awoken by a knock. His ears  ~~annoyingly~~  perked up and he looked toward the opening door. It was an unusually nervous looking Bambam. He came in and looked at Coco questioningly before proceeding to shake the still slumbering Jaebum until he was less still slumbering. 

"Hyung. Hyung. Hyung wake up." He called softly. Jaebum's eyes opened tiredly and he just gave a "hmm?" in response. 

"It's Mark and Youngjae... they haven't come out of the room yet..." He said carefully, apprehension showing on his face every time Jaebum moved even a hair.

Jaebum stilled once he heard the names and he sighed strongly. Youngjae could see his expression, which was nice and peaceful just a moment ago, now turn to one of annoyance and rage. Bambam apparently saw it too, for he moved out of the way quickly.

As though on que, Jaebum threw the blankets off himself and Youngjae was caught in it. He struggled out of the pile and jumped down, following Jaebum as fast as his little paws could take him. 

He caught up to Jaebum as the other was opening the door to Mark's room. 

Youngjae felt his stomach drop at Jaebum's expression. 

He quickly padded over and looked in also. 

 

**_Oh jesus christ_ **

 

\---

 

Mark and Youngjae were still on the bed. Mark, although a little warmer than he would like to be, was comfortably cuddling with Youngjae. They've been lying there for  _at least_  an hour, moving around many times since Jaebum and the actual Youngjae had come in.

Their new position included Youngjae just a little off from being completely on top of Mark. He was on his side, shoulders wrapped by one of Mark's arms. One of his own was somewhat squished between his chest and Mark's side while the other was around Mark's middle, rising up slightly every time the other took a breath. His head rest in the junction between Mark's shoulder and neck and he was softly breathing. Mark could tell that he was barely awake, not out of tiredness but out of comfort. The sun shone in just right so that the room was almost white, but not bright enough for them to want to close the shutters. The entire scene was calming and if Mark wasn't currently freaking out about the situation at hand, he would also be dozing off. 

His thumb started to cramp suddenly, he had been scrolling through as many websites as possible in search for some information to help Youngjae and Coco. He sighed and decided to take a little break, tossing his phone to the side safely before moving to take off his sweater. The only con of lying with someone for hours was how much body heat was shared, plus they were under a blanket. He didn't want to admit that he was lowkey sweating. 

Youngjae whined once Mark started to sit up and Mark looked over to the boy. His eyes were squinted and his eyebrows were furrowed cutely, pout forming. He mumbled that he was only going to take a second, throwing the oversized article off the bed. The cold air hit his skin, him having nothing under the sweater due to him putting it on right after taking a shower. His attention was stolen by Youngjae, who was grasping for him to come back down. Mark couldn't help the giddy feeling from sprouting because of the cuteness of the other. Mark pushed himself so that his hands were on both sides of Youngjae's head and he was able to look down at his adorable dongsaeng. 

"I really wish you were the real Youngjae. He would never be like this." He murmured with a sigh. 

"What did you say daddy?" The boy under him asked, apparently having not heard Mark. His arms came up to wrap around Mark's neck and he gave a little giggle. Mark couldn't take it. Youngjae was too cute right now. He leaned down and gave Youngjae a small butterfly kiss, making the other squeal quietly.

Before Mark could say anything though, the door swung open and Mark's head snapped up just a little too late. Jaebum was standing there, frozen and jaw set, eyes ablaze. Mark took a second to take in what the hell he was doing and quickly realized how big the fucking pit he just dug himself was. 

"Jaebum... I can explain." Mark tried. Apparently that statement made it worse, for Jaebum booked in about 0.02 seconds.

Mark threw Youngjae's arms off of him and sprinted after Jaebum. He caught up fast, grabbing the other's arm and unintentionally forcibly dragging him back into the room. 

"Coco. Out. Now." He nearly yelled, throwing the struggling Jaebum deeper into the room so that he couldn't rush out again. Youngjae ran out and Mark shut the door and locked it. 

He turned back slowly toward Jaebum and he and Mark had a sort of staring contest, rage filled eyes against sheepish ones. 

Jaebum was first to speak- or more like yell.

“First of all, can you put on a shirt, please? Second, wHAT THE LITERAL FUCK MARK?!”

 

\---

 

Jinyoung was lying on the couch, scamming through a book he’d read a hundred times already. He had calmed down a bit from this morning. He had gone into Mark’s room to retrieve the older to maybe make breakfast or just spend some quality time with him. He was greeted by Mark snuggling with Youngjae and instantly just closed the door. His mood quickly dropped and he took it out on the next person he saw.

He had yelled at Jackson and felt bad right after the fact. He had taken Jackson to the kitchen to make him some coffee in consolation, but still was pretty bitter. He thanked god for Jackson, for the older had asked him if he wanted to talk about it. He had practically spilled his guts and felt so much better afterwards. Though he remained cross.

Jaebum came back from walking Coco soon after, and he couldn’t help the spite from seeping through his speech.

Jinyoung’s attention was taken suddenly by the sound of a door slamming.

Next thing he knew, a pouting Youngjae came in. He rose an eyebrow as Youngjae sat next to him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concern overriding his grumpy attitude.

“Da- Mark-hyung kicked me out of the room to talk to Jaebum-hyung.” He pouted. It was then when Jinyoung was able to hear yelling coming from the direction of the room. He easily identified it as Jaebum and he could see Youngjae tense.

They stayed silent for a minute, but Jinyoung decided to speak up.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out soon. Do you want to read with me in the mean time?” Though he wasn't that keen on spending time with Youngjae at this moment in time, he could tell something was wrong. His mind was racing with reasons why his best friend was in there yelling at Mark, but he could wait for it to cool down before finding out the specifics. It pays to be patient.

Jinyoung didn’t expect Youngjae to jump at him and hug him. He was somewhat confused and looked at the younger with curiosity.

“Youngjae, are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how'd you like it ,, i decided to bullshit my favorite type of prompt because i was in the mood please forgive me,,  
> theres like one chapter ive planned which is the ending so yay i'll be finishing this soon :')


	5. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending (yeah not much else to say tbh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im sorry this is so late :'D  
> i havent really been that busy ive just not been able to sit down and write, forgive me  
> i hope this is a good ending, i know you want more, but i wish to focus on other things and this fic really weights down my guilt so... expect something from me soon!

After Jaebum had been manhandled by the usually gentle Mark and thrown into the latter’s room, he was definitely not in the mood to listen to anything he had to say. Plus he had just walked in on Mark and Youngjae practically… he didn’t even want to think about it. All he’ll say is that Mark didn’t have a shirt and Youngjae looked as though he was enjoying how close Mark’s face was to his.

 

Jaebum literally just calmed down. Now he literally wanted to punch something- preferably Mark.

 

At the moment, Mark was (still shirtless and) standing in from of the door, hands fiddling around with each other, and eyes hardly staying in place.

 

Jaebum could tell Mark didn’t want to start the inevitable conversation they were about to have, so he brought it upon himself to. He tried his hardest to keep his words under control, but it was easier said than done.

 

“First of all, can you put on a shirt, please? Second, wHAT THE LITERAL FUCK MARK?!” He yelled, more anger spilling than he intended to. Today really wasn't his day.

 

Mark visibly flinched back and moved quickly to retrieve the sweater Jaebum knew he had been wearing earlier. Jaebum decided that he didn't care to go easy on his hyung, nothing able to stop his at-the-moment rage. He took a short breath and with every word he got angrier and angrier.

 

“EARLIER I WALK IN TO YOU TWO PRACTICALLY INTERTWINED AND NOW THIS?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MARK! I THOUGH THAT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE HERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU LIKED YOUNGJAE- THAT YOU LIKED MEN FOR FUCKS SAKE! I DON'T CARE YOURE A QUIET PERSON, AT LEAST TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THESE THINGS! THIS IS KINDA AN IMPORTANT SUBJECT!” He went on, not even remembering the last word he said. He cared about Mark. A lot. Hell, he would even admit he loved Mark!

 

But right now... he needed to clear his conscience.

 

\---

 

Jaebum had been screaming at him about something… Mark was sure… probably…

 

Mark had decided to tune out what Jaebum was saying after the first “YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS”. Oh Mark knew alright. Jaebum never told anyone about his giant crush on Youngjae, but everyone already knew. It’s hard to hide these sort of things around your best friends. Plus, Jinyoung would tell Mark about literally anything that happened between the two- from awkward eye contacts to accidentally touching each other- and how both of them got cutely, but almost unnoticeably, squeamish afterwards. It wasn't hard to believe how gone they were for each other.

 

Mark had been staring at Jaebum while the other threw his arms about in exaggeration, highlighting words Mark didn’t care to catch with his hands expressively. Mark would have grinned at Jaebum’s antics if they hadn’t been directed at him.

 

He had noticed the real Youngjae come in along with Jaebum, and whenever he had the chance he looked over to the ball of fluff. Each time, Youngjae hadn’t paid him mind, gaze transfixed on Jaebum and completely immersed in whatever he was saying. Mark felt as though it was an accomplishment. After this little predicament, those two might actually get together or something. Or this entire thing will make it worse. But Mark was looking on the bright side, sue him.

 

Finally, after what was probably 5 or so minutes of Jaebum just yelling at him, Mark decided to step in. To be honest, all the time spent searching around for information helped him understand what had happened.

  
His prominent suspicion was the bracelet Youngjae had bought off the street. It was pretty, sure, and it came with a matching dog collar for Coco. Mark thought that maybe they had been cursed. It was a stretch, but this entire day didn’t make any sense whatsoever, therefore he was willing to take chances.

 

“Jaebum.” He interjected. Jaebum, who had been pacing at this point, turned his head sharply towards Mark. Mark was nearly thrown against the door, Jaebum advanced to him so fast.

 

“Are you finally going to speak now, hyung?” He said with so much… _emotion_ … it was impossible for Mark not to let a little laugh out. Thankfully Mark expected the punch and was able to dodge it. Jaebum’s fist collided with the wooden door and his “WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY” was cut short due to his own yell of pain.

 

Mark let loose a good, side clenching, fit of laughter, and looked toward the leader. Jaebum was cradling his hand and was swearing every which way under his breath.

 

“wHat is So fuNNy hyUng?” He asked bitterly with uneven breaths, eyes glossy with tears he wasn’t letting fall.

 

“Let me explain.” Mark more instructed than asked, smile wide. He pushed the writhing Jaebum to his bed despite the hand pushing him away as much as physically possible. Mark just laughed at how childish Jaebum was being and sat next to him.

 

“I wasn't going to tell you this until I found how to fix it, but given your current state, I believe it would be the better choice right now.”

 

\---

 

Jaebum didn’t want to listen to Mark. At all. But he sat and looked at him with a bitterly questioning gaze. What was it that he had been keeping? Was it the fact he and Youngjae were a thing? Was it that he did it out of spite? What did he have against him? Wh-

 

“Promise you won’t freak out?” Mark interrupted his thoughts. Jaebum just rolled his eyes.

 

What could Mark possible say to make Jaebum become more emotional than he already was? _Ha_.

 

Mark bent down and grabbed something from the ground. He brought Coco- wherever she came from- up and stuck her a little too close to Jaebum's face.

 

"and...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"This is Youngjae." Mark stated with so much seriousness Jaebum scoffed. Mark just frowned.

 

"This is Youngjae and Coco is outside right now."

 

Jaebum was unimpressed and he could tell Mark could tell due to his 'im done with you' expression.

 

"Believe me, _please_. This morning they apparently woke up in each others' bodies! Coco came to me because I'm her father. Youngjae has been trapped in this body," he emphasized by shaking the dog in Jaebum's face, "all day. He's been following you around all day, hasn't he? Couldn't you tell something was wrong, Jaebum?"

 

Coco- no- Youngjae growled and moved to bite at Mark's hand.

 

"See! Coco never bites me!" He exclaimed.

 

Jaebum seriously wasn't about to accept this, though. Youngjae and Coco switching bodies was impractical as hell!

 

... but still... a small voice in his head reminded him of Coco's odd behavior. How she kept on acting weird around him... When he took her out, how she stuck with him instead of running off, how she snuggled to him when he was... talking... about... his... feelings. . .

 

fUCK

 

"If that is Youngjae..." He started, not planning to finish his sentence. He could feel the look of horror seep through his expression and met Mark's eyes abruptly.

 

"What's wrong? Did you do something?" Mark asked, looking both confused and concerned. Jaebum was not about to answer that.

 

"Ho-how do you reverse it?" Jaebum asked instead, averting his eyes from the prodding Mark.

 

"Jaebum, what did yo-"

 

"I asked you how to reverse it!" He cut in sharply, silencing his hyung.

 

"Well," He sighed and put the dog down,

 

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it may be a curse? Maybe it's the bracelet set Youngjae bought for him and Coco...? I did some research online and it said if they were broken, or unclasped or something, they'd revert back. But I-"

 

Jaebum didn't let him finish though, speeding out of the room. He kept his face straight, just in case Mark was telling him utter bullshit, but still rushed.

 

He heard Mark yell after him, but he ignored him in turn to find Youngjae.

 

Jaebum found the boy on the living room couch with an uncomfortable looking Jinyoung in his arms. Jaebum was having none of that.

 

He pushed Youngjae back and grabbed his arm, tearing off the bracelet and subconsciously praying to any god out there that he had not just told Youngjae of hiS FEELINGS BECAUSE THAT LITERALLY WOULD SUCK AS S.

 

\---

 

Youngjae had been in Mark's arms one second, the collar around his neck being loosened as he heard Mark grumble... then his vision blurred and the next thing he knew, there was a confused Jinyoung next to him and a silent Jaebum standing over him.

 

_Oh_

 

"...hi hyung..." He said sheepishly with an awkward, shy smile.

 

He could see Jaebum's eyes narrow in a way that made him shrink back. He knew now about Jaebum's feelings for him and was ecstatic! But he knew Jaebum hadn't been talking to him when he confessed, so it must be pretty embarrassing for him right now...

 

He was about to say something, ease Jaebum into a well-fitting conversation, but wasn't able to. Jaebum booked it, running out and towards his own room.

 

Jinyoung just looked at Youngjae with a lost expression, but Youngjae paid no mind to him, sprinting after Jaebum.

 

Jaebum hadn't gone far, still in the hallway when Youngjae caught up with him. Without thinking, Youngjae grabbed his arm and spun him around with all his strength.

 

Jaebum faced him and Youngjae was taken aback by his frightened eyes. It was weird and he didn't like it.

 

"Hyun-"

 

"Let go of me!" He snapped, voice uneven.

 

But Youngjae didn't. His grip only tightened. Both because he was in shock and because he really just needed Jaebum to hear him out.

 

"Hyung-"

 

"I said let go, Youngjae!" He actually yelled this time.

 

"You're in love with me!" Youngjae yelled back, realizing what he had said after it was too late.

 

He bit his tongue and regretted even opening his mouth. Jaebum wasn't looking at him anymore, his head bowed and eyes on his feet. He had stopped struggling and just sighed in ruin.

 

Youngjae hated this more than anything. He had never seen Jaebum... like this.

 

He was so happy. He had witnessed his previously hopeless crush actually really honestly saying that he was in love with Youngjae, that he loved everything about Youngjae, that he has been in love with Youngjae for almost as Youngjae has been in love with him. It was a dream come true!

 

Youngjae was not about to allow this to pass, to be forgotten just because Jaebum was ashamed.

 

"I am." Jaebum said simply, voice shining defeat.

 

A surge of boldness spread through Youngjae's body. He grabbed the taller boy's face and pressed his lips against Jaebum's. It was chaste and way too short, but Youngjae didn't care. He just kissed the man he was in love with- who was in love with him.

 

He pulled back with a blush and let go after lingering just a little bit.

 

"I'm in love with you too, hyung." He murmured, his turn to avert his gaze.

 

Jaebum's hands came to rest on his sides and just held him in place. Youngjae looked to him, a wide smile spreading slowly at the look Jaebum was giving him. His eyes shone with adoration and a look Youngjae could get very used to- love. He giggled giddily and threw himself onto Jaebum once more.

 

\---

 

Seriously. Yugyeom just wanted a normal day. He wanted to wake up late, wanted to eat breakfast regularly, wanted to watch television lazily, wanted to go to the bathroom without having interruptions _._ But _no_. Life hated him.

 

He had woken up to Mark and Youngjae squealing and couldn't go back to bed for more than an _hour_ because they had been so fucking loud. He couldn't eat breakfast until Jinyoung and Jackson left the kitchen because he didn't want to interrupt Jinyoung, who had been ranting heatedly and loudly. He couldn't go watch the tv because Youngjae decided to be all cuddly with Jinyoung. And now- _oh now_ \- he had to pee. But Youngjae and Jaebum weren't letting him have peace.

 

He had been good, staying inside his room most of the day and spending it with the eternally lethargic Bambam. But the one time he decides to go out, he's met with _this_.

 

Jaebum had Youngjae against the hallway wall with his hands all over the place and Youngjae in turn had his hands tangling in Jaebum's hair. Their lips were connected and they were practically eating each other up.

 

"Jeez, get a room." He sighed loudly and walked past them, "accidentally" bumping into Jaebum on his way to the toilet.

 

He didn't even get a response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry it was late TT  
> idk how was the ending? i tried like 30 million different endings but yugyeom's one won out in the end im sorry if you dont like it :(  
> tell me what you liked, disliked, idk anything is fine!!!
> 
> ( p.s. some self premoting bc i can: come find me on tumblr @cutepimook !! )

**Author's Note:**

> Haha wow it was so short  
> But at least I have finally did it and the second chapter is on its way  
> I promise I won't take forever for it this time  
> and myb itll b longeer idk


End file.
